Your Story
by potterride
Summary: Friendship is a wonderful thing to the Marauders. Laughter and Happiness is everything to Fred and George.


******Disclaimer**** I do not own _Harry Potter_ I do not own these quotes that are mentioned..or stated...SO DON'T SUE!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY...SABE (no that's not her real name! why would I tell it?) So dedication goes, To sabe- a good friend, all the fanfictioners who read this, and the world of happiness/laughter :) smile and laugh today..good luck with life...p.s volleyball is too awesome to even describe 3 have fun reading this R&R..plz**

James and Sirius were sitting by the lake, looking down at their reflections.

"This is it then, isn't it?" James glanced at Sirius. Sirius nodded, still not looking at James.

"No more pranks, no more Marauders," Sirius said, almost in a frightened way.

It was their last year at Hogwarts, the last day, and it seemed like the last minute. They were going to go out into the real world. This was end, they didn't know what was going to lie ahead of the dangerous road of _life_. The Marauders known each other for what it seems like a life time, they were like brothers.

"James, no matter what happens, just know this, I will never betray you. I would rather die for you, than betray. I am a Marauder, the Marauder who would never become that low and a coward for his best friend." Sirius looked James in deep in his eyes.

"Same for me, Sirius." James looked back in Sirius' eyes. Both of their eyes were full of grief. It was like they knew what was going to happen after they leave Hogwarts; after they leave each other.

With one last good-bye, the Marauders left, going their separate ways, in their separate lives. Walking off knowing that they will always be a Marauder, unless someone betrays all of them. However, these are best friends we are talking about here, what are the chances of that happening? A great friendship doesn't happen often; friendships don't have to end in good-byes. Make them last- a friend, what would life be without them?

_"Friendship is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies." - Aristotle_

* * *

><p>Fred sat up in his bed, today was April Fool's Day, or commonly known as his birthday. He smiled as he looked at George. His hair was sticking up in all directions, his eyes still seemed sleepy, but they were full of excitement.<p>

"Happy Birthday, mate." Fred smiled.

"It's my birthday? I totally forgot." George smiled back. Fred was waiting to hear a 'Happy Birthday' back; it was taking a looooongggg time.

"Well?" Fred asked.

"Well? What?" George asked still grinning.

"Aren't you going to say happy birthday to me?" Fred asked.

"I was getting to that. Happy birthday, old man."

"I'm the same age as you, old man." Fred retorted back.

"That's what they want you to think," George's eyes were gleaming. They got dressed making corny April Fools jokes, they were running late on breakfast.

"Happy Birthday, Fred and George!" Peeves shouted at them, as they were walking in the hallway. "Don't die!" coming from Peeves that's the nicest birthday wish someone can get from him.

The twins waved back, having no comment to the 'Don't die' part.

They were almost at the Great Hall, which was full of laughter and gossip. Laughter, was a powerful word. Laughter, was what anyone would want on their birthday; a day of happiness.

"Do you think anyone remembered our birthday?" George asked Fred.

"Lee, Ron, Ginny, our whole family, Harry, Hermione..." Fred named a bunch of other people. "Basically no one." they sighed and pushed through the great oak doors, to reveal happy wizards and witches. As soon as they entered the whole Hall froze. Smiles crept up on their faces as they turned to look at Fred and George.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FRED AND GEORGE!" the whole Great Hall shouted. Grins were covering half of the twins' faces when even the Slytherins said 'happy birthday.' That's a birthday gift when your enemies say 'happy birthday.'

"Thanks everybody! Now since it's our birthday we would like to give-" Fred started.

"Fred, George, how about this one time we give you something. Please?" Ginny came up to them, hugging her brothers.

"Here you go, guys." Angelina came up to them, followed by the whole Great Hall. She had to long packages in her hands, which had gold wrapping paper and a big purple bow on top.

Fred and George opened it carefully, scanning it for any defects...any April Fools jokes.

Inside were two sleek, shiny brown brooms. The new brooms that were equally fast- if not faster than the Firebolt; the Spikers.

"These aren't...I mean these...the Spiker." George managed to get out. The twins were completely in awe of this, no words could describe this feeling. It was climbing a mountain and looking at the sun set. Something so beautiful, it felt like a dream.

"From all of us here, Fred and George. You guys have brought laughter to Hogwarts, happiness even in the darkest of times." Ginny smiled.

Fred and George grinned, a grin so powerful, that it would make anyone smile, regardless if it was their birthday or not.

That night Fred and George, when they went to bed, they had the same exact dream. They had a dream that they were born. Twins, mischievous boys, the boys who brought laughter to Hogwarts.

Fred and George had a great day, making this birthday one of their best birthdays yet. A day full of laughter and happiness...no one could wish for more.

_"We are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided." _

— _J.K. Rowling__ (__Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire__)_


End file.
